


Without Reason

by orphan_account



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Uhhhhhhhh, basically me just writing about the hallway scene where they first see eachother, i love matteo, my boy, sort of angst but not really, yeah i dont really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And yet, nonetheless, he felt there was something predetermined in this crossing of paths, something along the lines of fate because, for some undecided reason, he couldn’t help but think the boy’s face resembled something of a prayer being answered.





	Without Reason

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is just a small drabble i wrote about matteo and when he sees david for the first time.  
> i kinda just wrote this without knowing where it was going so excuse the plotlessness lol. 
> 
> also, note i haven't proofread this (i'm lazy) so i apologise for any errors. 
> 
> but yeah, enjoy reading!  
> please comment and let me know what you think ♥♥  
> -babalon

When Matteo saw him for the first time he couldn’t look away – couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face because there was something about it, something enthralling, something of immediate attraction that had Matteo’s brain short-circuiting mid-thought and begging for a name to call, to curl on his tongue. 

They had passed in the hall and in that moment – that second, that eternity – their gazes crashed, meeting in infinity. And Matteo felt himself falling from the abstract realm of his thoughts, colliding into reality face-first at full speed. Because it all happened in an instant – not even, but when their eyes found each other, time slowed down and Matteo couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. 

And it wasn’t that Matteo was religious, because if anything he was the opposite thanks to his mother’s influence in his life, and yet, nonetheless, he felt there was something predetermined in this crossing of paths, something along the lines of fate because, for some undecided reason, he couldn’t help but think the boy’s face resembled something of a prayer being answered. Like a personal message of salvation written into the creases around his eyes – implying a resolution, a sense of clarity which Matteo had been lacking for so long. 

But Matteo wouldn’t let himself believe it; wouldn’t let himself fall victim to the false hope that fate offered – of love and soul-mates and things falling into place as they’re meant to, all with perfect timing. Because it was all too optimistic, all too hopeful, all too everything that Matteo was not to think that two individuals separated from the same soul find each other again. That wasn’t real, that didn’t exist, because after everything Matteo had gone through, everything he had suffered through in silence, the only thing he had ever found consistency in was his loneliness. That would never leave him. 

In fact, it would haunt him forever, Matteo had decided bitterly; into his next life and the one after that because loneliness had stained his soul, had cursed him, because there was no other half for him to find. Because Matteo was an anomaly – because Matteo liked boys and there was only ache in that; only one-sided love, only the empty hope of reciprocation. 

He knew there was no point, knew that in his loneliness there was no room for boys he passed in the hallway, for boys he met eyes with and made him not want to look away. And yet, for some reason Matteo could explain, this boy who he didn’t even know the name of, didn’t even know existed the day before, had managed to break through his pessimism.

Because one thing was for certain. 

Matteo couldn’t think about anything else. Not for the rest of the day, not for the rest of the week because no matter how hard he fought it, Matteo couldn’t forget the echo of a promise he had seen in his eyes, as if something could come out of this all, as if this was more than Matteo falling with no one to catch him. 

And this scared Matteo, scared him absolutely senseless because this was new. This was unfamiliar, this was confronting, this was making Matteo’s mind run in circles because this wasn’t what he was expecting. This wasn’t what he believed in and yet he wouldn’t let go it. No, instead he held onto it, tightly and with two hands, as though it was all it had left. 

Maybe he could trust in this. 


End file.
